Keys of Black and White
by ArtOFAnime
Summary: Rin has been playing the piano since forever, and has been waiting for her big break into the music world. One day, a mysterious man by the name of Sesshomaru gives her a chance to make her dream come true. But what is the reasoning behind this event?
1. A Surprise

**Keys of Black and White**

**By:** ArtofAnime

**Rated:** T

**Summary: **Rin has been playing the piano since she was six, and has been waiting for her big break into the music world. One day, a mysterious man by the name of Sesshomaru gives her a chance to make her dream come true. But what is the reasoning for this random surprise? Find out how this exciting adventure turns into the journey of a lifetime.

**Disclaimer:** Anything having to do with Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Also, any brand names like Coke or iPod belong to their rightful owners. The plot is mine and that is it. I think…

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my 5th story in the running; I've decided not to write a sequel to _A Light to Live For _due to lack of ideas. But this story will hopefully become a success; I got this idea from my personal life in music, so have fun reading and a couple of reviews would be nice. Oh, by the way, this story is mostly in Rin's POV.

--------

**Prologue**

"Ugh! Mom! Do I HAVE to practice today? I practiced YESTERDAY!"

"To be good, you have to practice everyday. If you don't like piano, you don't have to take it."

"FINE! I'll practice…" I like piano very much, but I just do not like practicing! It just gets so boring, playing the same thing over, and over again. I also like playing at recitals, and competitions; it makes me feel like a celebrity, but still, the PRACTICING!

Hold it. Recital. Uh oh.

"MOMMM!!!" I called.

She came over to me after a few MINUTES, "Yes dear?"

"I have a recital tomorrow night."

"How come you didn't tell me!? I need to know these things ahead of time you know! I need to plan by schedule! I need to…" I did not catch the rest, because I have heard it a million times already. Mom gets really paranoid if I tell her things last minute, but she kind of does the same to me too. "Oh Rin! Write out those Christmas cards! We need to mail them today!" Or "Rin! Clean the house! Company is coming TOMORROW!" Well, I guess you can say "like mother, like daughter".

Anyway, back to the recital. I totally forgot about it, but it does not matter. I am going to be playing the same songs I have played for every single competition and recital this past half-year. I seriously needed to learn something new; otherwise, I was going to go out of style!

**Chapter One:**** A Surprise**

"Hey Rin! You playing for the Solos and Ensembles Concert tonight?" My friend Kagome called as she ran to catch up.

We were on our way to lunch on a normal school day. "Yeah, I've always played at that. Duh." I replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was just asking because I might be able to see you tonight." She said casually as we got our lunch and sat down.

"Wow! Really? Actually… There is not a lot to see. You've heard me play a million times, I would think that you got bored by me." I replied, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

Kagome sighed, "I expected more of a "yay! Kagome is coming!" Sort of thing, but if you don't want me to---"

"No! Come!" I paused to think, and then, "well, I guess I'm getting bored of myself. I have been playing at all these concerts; I like them, but I want something more! I want to be recognized as a great piano player outside of my usual bubble."

She picked up her french fry and started to munch on it. "Well, I guess I can agree; you've been doing this your whole life, I would see that you need more too, I guess."

"Yay! You agree! I was just thinking I might have seemed conceited when I said that." I replied, drinking my Pepsi.

"Rin! You're one of the nicest people I have known, and to think that YOU would say something conceited is completely…" She pondered it for a moment, and then said "dumb!"

I laughed, "Nice vocabulary."

"Hey, it's lunch! My brain is turned off at lunch, sheesh."

--------

The Solos and Ensembles Concert was at six a night, so I had two hours in between school and that. So right after school, I headed home. I got a snack, and headed towards my piano. My mom was always at work, so the house was empty. She would not be able to make it to this concert though, but that was okay. She had heard me practice, and heard me perform at countless other concerts to know that I would do well.

I placed my hands on the keys and started to play my song. It was a challenging piece to learn, but I had conquered that obstacle. I had come a long way, seeing that I started out my piano career with an electronic keyboard and a sponge to act as a pedal. In the beginning, piano was hard, and annoying, but as I grew up over the years, I started to enjoy piano a lot more.

Soon after I finished polishing up my pieces, I had to get dressed. I have always preferred the long, dark gowns to the flowery short dresses. My mom had always said that the long gowns made people look more elegant, and that is perfectly true. And, when I would wear the long dresses, I would always feel like a very important, "modern princess".

-------

I arrived a bit early for the concert to try out the piano, and get a feel for it. A very important key was to know what environment I had to play on; the feel of the keys would determine how hard I had to press to get the sounds I wanted. I played a couple of warm-up pieces, and then got off the piano, so that other people could use it. I still had a bit of time before the concert started, so walked around the auditorium, examining the audience. Solos and Ensembles night was never a big recital, so the crowd, as normal, was quite small. Only about one-third of the seats were filled with family.

The concert started at six sharp, and I was the third one to perform. My two songs last for seven minutes; and after I played, there were more performances by groups and solos. I also played with a "jazz band" for the final number. After all the performances, the announcer thanked us for coming and dismissed us all.

"Rin!!!"

I turned to my right and saw Kagome waving to me. I made my way towards her, and said "hi!"

"You were great tonight! Actually, you're always great!" I laughed; she sure had a way of complimenting people.

"Thanks a lot."

"I didn't see your mom here; did she even come?" She asked.

"No, she had to work. I don't mind, really."

She gave me a hug, "Well, I'll always be here!"

"Thanks…"

-------

Soon after, we made our way out of the auditorium and into the empty hallways. "It's creepy when no one is here…" Kagome said quietly as we were walking. Not all the lights were on, so it was a bit dim. The classroom lights weren't on at all, so it was just the hallway that was lit up.

I replied, "well, quiet is nice."

"But sometimes…"

We both said, "quiet can be so freaking loud."

"Haha! Now I remember why we're so close!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and---"

Alarmed by her sudden quietness, I asked "Kagome?" She did not reply, so I looked in the direction that her eyes were pointed to.

And there I saw the handsomest man… EVER. He had gorgeous long hair, and beautiful golden-amber eyes. I could tell that he was of demon decent, because of his pointy ears. People of this modern world, and especially of where we were, Japan, come from every species alive. Some descended from spell casters, some descended from humans, and some, like him, and descended form demons. Over the centuries, the world of magical creatures became intertwined with the human race. Thus, forming half-breeds, and quarter-breeds, and descendants from those. Originally, the magical beings had magical powers, but as more and more powerless human blood combined with them, the power gradually became suppressed. Now, there probably is not a person alive who has the magic of their forefather's forefather.

"Hello", the man said, with a gentle tone. I had to look up to meet his gaze, seeing as how he was so tall. He was even lovelier up close!

"H-Hi." Both Kagome and I stuttered to respond, blown away by his fine looks.

"Do any of you ladies known a 'Rin Mitsura' anywhere?" He asked in a breathtaking silky voice.

Dear goodness, he was asking for me!

I took a deep breath and responded with the sturdiest voice that I could muster, "Yes, that's me."

-------

**A/n: Thank you so much for reading! Now, a couple of reviews could be nice… smile Thanks again! I'll post the next chapter after I get a couple a reviews.**


	2. Competition of the Talented

**Chapter Two:** **Competition of the Talented**

"Hello Rin, my name is Sesshomaru." He outstretched a hand, and I hesitantly took it. Wow, he was seriously the most perfect being I have every met! His hands were very smooth, yet strong. His skin was paler than normal, but that was one of his features that made him god-like.

"Hi." I squeaked out. I looked into his immaculate face and in response; he smiled a flawless smile. Even if it was in the spur of the moment, I saw that his smile wasn't very 'full'. It looked like a smile, but his eyes weren't smiling. I don't Kagome noticed it, but I certainly did.

"You played wonderfully tonight; you have a great talent." I easily blush at things, and this is a perfect example of one.

My face went red at his compliment, "T-thank you."

Kagome, being her impatient self, asked, "Hi, I'm Kagome, but who are you?"

He adorably cocked his head to one side and responded, "I told you I'm Sesshomaru."

"…" Poor Kagome, teased by a complete stranger!

He looked amused as he said, "If you're asking WHY I'm here, then I will gladly tell you." He turned and looked at me, "Rin? Do you happen to know Naraku Tama?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then realization dawned on me. "Yes! He's one of the most famous instrumentalists in this country!"

"Yes, of course." For a moment, I saw a glint in his eye, but I just passed it by. "Anyway, he sent me to personally to invite you to compete in his annual Competition of the Talented".

My heart skipped beat and time seemed to freeze as I absorbed in everything he said. Competition of the Talented? That competition was one of the most high-classed advanced competitions in the world! And to be asked to compete in it was a great honor, especially if a person wanted eternal fame. It was a competition to launch instrumentalists into the world of popular music. They would become famous and be known throughout the world! THE WORLD!

His voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "So would you like to compete Ms. Mitsura?"

I looked at Kagome, who was totally clueless to everything. I guess I would have to explain everything to her later…

I turned my head back to him, "Of course! I would love to go! But isn't it a bit early…? Isn't the competition held every winter? It's only April."

I had a weird feeling at he was mentally laughing at me. He spoke, "You're right. But before you compete in the big competition, Naraku wanted to make sure that you have the competitiveness in you. He only wants the best to compete, you know."

"So what do I do?" I asked, eager at this chance of a lifetime.

"I will help prepare you. I will help you learn the songs that are required, and I will help guide you through minor 'elimination' competitions that will prove your worthiness." He responded. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome's jaw drop at his personal invite of himself into my life.

"Uh… So, like a teacher?"

"I guess you can say that. Will you agree to this?"

Due to feminine hormones, I immediately replied, "Yes!"

"Good, we will start tomorrow."

Then some sense flowed through my brain, "But what about my normal piano teacher?"

He smiled, "I already contacted her, she is excited as I am."

"Oh, ok then."

"Oh, before I forget…" He rummaged through his suitcase and pulled out a paper. "This is the formal invitation; I would suggest you don't loose it."

I took it and examined it; the paper was very fancily decorated. Just like him! "Okay."

"Can you meet me in my studio after school from now on? We'll have an hour lesson every day." He handed me another piece of paper with directions and a phone number.

"Okay."

"Well, I need to be going now. See you tomorrow Rin."

"Bye." And he walked away. I watched his back with his long, silky-looking hair swaying back and forth. It was indeed hypnotic…

After he was out of hearing range, Kagome smirked, "And you say I have a bad vocabulary!" She mimicked me, 'Uh… Okay, okay, uh-huh, okay, bye.'"

"Kagome!" I exclaimed, blushing, "He just surprised me."

"Uh huh."

"Hey! You should not be talking! You were also drooling at the sight of him!" She retorted with an 'hmph!'. I glanced at my watch, and saw that it was ten already. "We should get going, and I have a history test tomorrow."

"AND you have a piano lesson tomorrow with an angel!"

I thought about his beautiful face, and the feel of his hand holding mine. Then I thought about his smile, and looked over to Kagome. Maybe it was better for me not to mention that to her, so instead, I said, "He's very pretty."

"PRETTY!?"

I laughed, "Yup!"

"Jeeze, that's a very childish way of putting it. 'Pretty'. Hah!"

And on the rest of the way home, we debated about what category of 'beautifulness' he should be put in.

----------

**A/n: Well that was a short one! Don't fret dearies, longer ones are to come! Thank you to my FIRST reviewer: Sweetayu! The more reviews, the sooner the next chappie comes. Thank you!**


	3. First Lesson

**Chapter Three:**** First Lesson**

The next morning, I got up from bed and did my usual routine. Get dressed, eat, and listen to the music at the same time. Music has been a big thing in my life, but its not just piano. I like to listen to "regular" music too, like rock, pop, and many other genres. Silence was very loud, and every since I was little, I needed music. Wherever I went, I had to bring my music along. Sometimes music is calming, and sometimes it gets me pepped up. It is great for all occasions!

I finished getting ready and left the house. My mom had gone to work already, so I drove myself to school. I parked in my usual spot and walked inside. Kagome and Sango greeted me by the door.

"Ok, spill." Sango demanded.

"Spill what?" I asked back.

Kagome then stared at me, "Yesterday. What is this Competition of the Talented? What is going on?!"

"Oh… Right!" Truthfully, I had forgotten all about that. THANKS so much for reminding me about my piano lesson this afternoon you guys! Luckily for me, it was time for first period to start. "Well, class is about to start soon, so can I tell you guys at lunch?" I asked as we walked into the building, and down the exact hallway where Kagome and I encountered Sesshomaru last night.

"Ok." They both replied, probably a bit let down. Good. I wasn't in the mood for explaining much this morning anyways.

"We'll be waiting." So all three of us departed in our separate ways. I was headed to my sophomore year of math! Joy. Kagome and Sango were seniors, so they had a different schedule. It is odd how I do not have any friends in my grade; half of the reason is that the people in my grade were all material girls and jockey boys. All they care about was how they look and what kind of cars they own. It was pathetic, and I know that I do not even need to try to make friends with them. There was one boy in particular, though. We were friends since a long time ago, but over the years in high school, he seemed to vanish from my sigh. I never saw him anymore, so that was what made our friendship wither. I do hope that I got to become friends with him again sometime soon; he was very nice!

-------

Lunch came quickly enough, to my joy. Lunch was always fun, because: Food+FriendsFun! It was true for all lunches, but this lunch. Today, I had to do some explaining…

"Yeah, the Competition for the Talented, otherwise known as the CT IS a huge deal." I finished. Lunch was almost over, and I barely touched my food thanks to a certain two people… COUGH.

"Geez… I need to meet this Sesshomaru guy! I need to make sure he is safe for you Rin." Sango was always the worry-wart of the group, but that was a good thing. She was very mature for her age, and was always looking out for us.

"You will, he'll be with me until the CT." I said. Whether that statement was said with joy or discontentment was hard to tell.

"He's HOT!" Kagome blurted as people stared at us.

"Kagome! Quiet down!" Sango whispered as she motioned a 'shh'.

"He's not 'hot' Kagome, he's 'pretty'. By the way, Kagome, don't you like that Inuyasha man?" I asked, remembering how those two always got paired up in biology class.

Kagome blushed, "Only as a friend."

Sango and I exchanged glances, "Of COURSE."

"Taking about that…" I looked Sango, "how are Miroku and you doing?"

It was time for Sango to blush, "Fine, but still perverted as ever."

"He is really nice, and that's what counts." I said as I tried to finish up my lunch.

"And he's funny! In a sick way…", Kagome added.

"Yeah…"

-------

The afternoon was a breeze. I got home, finished all my homework, had some food, and got some last-minute practicing in. Finally the moment of doom arrived! Well, it could also be called my piano lesson with the pretty person. He left a message on my phone, giving me an overview of the lesson today. Just the sound of his pretty voice made my skin tingle, but I couldn't think too much of that! Well, not _yet._ For now, he was an only a teacher! A pretty teacher. Oh my; I just hope everything goes smoothly as he planned…

"Good luck today!" Kagome said from our three-way video chat.

"If he tries to make a move on you, run and scream like crazy! Oh, and get the police!" Sango called.

"Don't worry! I'll do my best!" I smiled reassuringly, and then ended the chat. I grabbed my piano bag, and headed out the door. His studio was pretty close to the school and my house. I could have walked, but my legs weren't in the mood today.

-------

_Knock! Knock! _My heart pounded loudly while I waited outside his door. Surprisingly, his 'studio' was in his house; I guess I could have guessed that. He lived in a cozy little townhouse, near the park. It was very peaceful here.

"Hello, I'm glad you found your way." He greeted as he appeared at the door. I took a sharp intake of breath as my eyes met him yet again. He looked even prettier now than he did last night! A black short-sleeved shirt and jeans suited him perfectly. He had that little smile on his face, that _dazzling _little smile. I looked up to his eyes, which looked down at me with interest. They weren't smiling… Just like last night.

"Hi." I squeaked again.

"Come in!" He walked in and I followed. The interior of his house was very modern; black leather couches and clear glass tables. He led me to room by the back of his house, and inside was many instruments. And there was a grand piano in the middle of it. The room was unusually big, compared to the rest of his living quarters. He took my bag, and placed it on a hanger on the side. "So, shall we begin?"

I tried to compose myself, "Yes." Great composure Rin…Sheesh!

We started out with the usual warm-ups, and then he gave me a book with Mozart sonatas, and a few other complicated pieces.

He took his seat next to the piano bench, and I sat on the bench. "You can do these pieces right?"

I replied, "Yeah, I've done a couple of these before."

"Great, let's start with the sonata on page forty please."

-------

After an hour, we wrapped things up. To my astonishment, it was not that uncomfortable with him. After the first ten minutes, things just seemed to fit in place. He was very nice, but sometimes, I could sense some unhappiness in his voice. But what say do I have in this? I just met the guy yesterday!

"So I'll you tomorrow then?" I asked as we walked to the door.

"Yes, thank you for today." I replied, bowing slightly.

Being a gentleman as he was, he replied "My pleasure. You really have a talent for piano."

I blushed lightly, "Thank you."

"Do you play any other instruments?" He asked.

"I play the recorder, the flute, and the harp." I replied with pride at my knowledge of these instruments.

"Recorder? Which ones?"

"Alto, soprano, piccolo, and tenor. Bass is too big."

He nodded, "You really have a thing for music. You should play for me sometimes."

My heart was beating so hard, "That sound nice."

We approached the door and he said goodbye to me. I quietly drove home and when I got home, the first thing I did was call Kagome and Sango in a 3-way.

"KAGOME!!! SANGO!!!" I let all my pent up energy out; I must have been hyperventilating at that moment…

"RIN!" They shouted back. "How was it?"

So I told them every single second of my time with Sesshomaru, and being who Kagome is, she immediately started to picture "Rin and Sesshomaru". It was quite embarrassing, and thankfully, we were talking over the phone so that she didn't have to see my blush.

"Kagome! I barely know him! And by the way, there is nothing interesting about me for him to like. EXCEPT for the obvious." I replied, with a droopy-eared attitude.

"He might be dangerous Kagome! I have not even seen him! Wait until I see him to make assumptions!" Sango said as I laughed quietly. Those two were so amusing at times, and at times like those were when I felt so lucky to have them as friends.

"But still, Rin, you have an inner prettiness! Your personality is so unique, and your character! Don't think that you don't have anything when you do!" Kagome said, with a jaunty air. Well, maybe she was right… I was a normal sophomore, brown eyes, brown hair, average sized, average smartness, and average class. And most of all, I was a pure blooded HUMAN. Having a world with mixed species brings a lot of prejudice, but I wont get into the politics. Humans were known to be weak and helpless because we have no special powers. But throughout the ages, magical beings came to love humans for different reasons. And that how the world came to be. Humans created children with magical beings, and those children have their own uniqueness. A combination of both human and magical blood brings a total different transformation. So humans should not be looked down as weak, because we possess unique traits that the other species do not have.

"RIN!!!"

I jumped at the sudden noise, "yes?"

"You totally zoned out on us! Sheesh!" Kagome complained.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Hmm… Kagome and Sango are also humans. For some reason, I did not seem to notice before…

"Don't think too hard, you'll tire yourself out." Sango cooed and I sighed in response. "You know, you can get a fever from thinking too hard!"

I replied, "Yes mother dear..."

"Well, I'm going to bed. It's late, and I need my energy to survive tomorrow. Goodnight peeps." Kagome yawned and Sango and I agreed to that too.

"Night."

"Sleep well you two."

------

**A/n: Okay! Third chapter up! Please review and the next chapter shall come out sooner. Thank you. **


	4. Meetings

**Chapter Four:**** Meetings**

It has been a week since my first lesson with Sesshomaru, and I would say that things are going very smoothly…Just like his skin… EEP! Dear goodness, where has my brain gone too? Ever since I saw him, I could never get him out of my head. I guess it was just a girl's natural attraction to his beauty, but still, his presence just makes my heart go wild.

Anyway, back to the present, Sesshomaru agreed to meet my friends today. It was a Saturday, and everyone had an open schedule. We were going to meet in the park, so that Sango could meet Sesshomaru. Actually, it was almost time.

And right on queue, I heard "Rin!"

I looked and Sango was running towards me. "Hi!"

"Where is he!?"

"Uhh… He isn't here yet…" I replied, with my eyes scanning around. Nope. No sign of him.

"Oh."

"Oh! There he is!" I exclaimed happily as I saw his beautiful figure emerge.

I could see that Sango was also breath-taken, "Wow."

He gracefully strolled to us and greeted with a "Hello".

"H-Hi…" Even Sango was speechless! I guess this guy really has got all the magic.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, had to help mom with dishes!" Kagome called as she came towards us.

"Rin, would you mind introducing me to your friends?" He asked, looking at both of them.

I looked around, "Right…" I pointed at Sango, "Sango, meet Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, meet Sango!"

"Very nice to meet you, Sango." Sesshomaru greeted in all his royal glory.

"Nice to meet you too…" There was an awkward silence, and then Sango finally came to her senses. She probably remembered why she was here in the first place…

"Now Sesshomaru!" She announced dramatically.

He blinked, "Yes?" I looked from Sango to him, and I wondered if I should be prepared, in any way.

"So…" She eyed him from head to toe, "to begin with, exactly how OLD are you…?"

Kagome and I stared at her with shock as our mouths dropped, and Sesshomaru's probably did too. Asking people's ages was not exactly… Mannerly. Especially at a first meeting like this.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru responded gladly, "twenty."

"Uh-huh… Hmm… Have you been nice to Rin during your hours with her?" Sango questioned again.

"Yes… I hope so." He responded so innocently.

For about another fifteen minutes, the loquacious Sango continued to pile him down with slightly embarrassing questions. Poor Sesshomaru, but I guess he should be able to manage… Seeing as how calm and collected he always was.

"Sango, I think you've done enough damage for one day." Kagome sighed after a while.

"Alright… But I'm watching you Sesshomaru." Sango warned as I nervously laughed.

"Ok! So what should we do today?" I asked, trying to be as ebullient as I could. I needed to put on a good image for Sesshomaru, to show my personality outside of lessons.

"Let's go to park; maybe there is a little show going on or something." Kagome suggested, and we all agreed. Before she had said that, we were all looking at each awkwardly. So I was thankful for Kagome's smart suggestion.

So for the rest of the afternoon, we walked through the park and chatted amongst ourselves. Sesshomaru seemed to get along with Kagome and Sango very well; it was hard to imagine that Sesshomaru was only my teacher at times like these. I really was lucky, to have friends like them, and to ALWAYS have fun with them.

"Hey look!" Kagome exclaimed as she pointed to a little gathering of people. We made our way over there to see in the middle, a very ludicrous man entertaining some children. He was acting out some kind of one-man play for them. I thought he was quite amusing.

"He must really love kids to entertain them like that." Sango stated as we continued to watch them. I turned to Sesshomaru, and I saw that he was apathetic to the whole situation. He was looking in another direction, with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Did children bother him? Or did the sight remind him of something of his own…?

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Kagome called him in raucous tone, looking at him with her fiery eyes.

He looked at her quizzically, "Yes?"

"You completely zoned out there!" She exclaimed, with more pep than was needed.

He continued to stare at her, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about when I was a kid." Well, I guess I was right about that part, but I wondered what was the reason? He will probably never tell me, but it would be interesting to know.

I tried to lighten to lighten the mood, which hopefully worked. "Let's go get some dinner! Sesshomaru, where do you want to go?"

I saw Kagome and Sango exchange glances, but then they grinned. What in the world were those two thinking about?

Sesshomaru replied, "I think I know where we can go…"

I could tell that he was relieved that we were leaving. He was just so mysterious; a very nice person he was, but there was still a feeling that there was more that meets the eye. Especially the smile tidbit…

------

**A/n: Okay, okay. This was amazingly short, but there will be longer ones in the future, I promise! Please review; I haven't gotten a lot lately, which is giving me an idea that this story isn't turning out well… So please review to keep me posting!**


	5. Quality Time

**Chapter Five:** **Quality Time**

After another few weeks of practice with Sesshomaru, he announced that the first elimination competition was coming up. Adding to that, the school year was also coming to a close. It felt as if it was only yesterday that summer vacation ended! Time does truly pass very fast.

"You're going to be very busy the next few weeks." He said SO lightly.

"Yes… I can tell. Aw man… Final exams will have to take up so much time! And then there is this!" I whined. It was probably a dumb thing to whine about, seeing that it was an obvious obstacle at this time of year. But I must overcome this incongruous time of year! Once I do, then I would feel proud that I got through it all.

"You'll be able to manage, I can sense that much." He added as I smiled.

"Hopefully! If I don't, then…" I grimaced at the thought of failure but then Sesshomaru spoke.

"You wont fail anything, so don't think about that. Think about your music now. Play. Too much talking."

I laughed, "Yes sir!"

-------

When I got home, I got something to eat and headed towards my computer. Driving home, I thought about how all of this started, and then I thought of Naraku. He was the founder of the CT and was such success, at such a young age too! He was in his early thirties, and one of the world's most eligible bachelors. He was very attractive looking, with his chocolate brown hair and red-tainted eyes. But there was always something sinister about him that I just couldn't place. Well for one, just his appearance made himself look eerie. I never met the guy in person, so me may not be all that bad. He was a world renowned bachelor right?

I scrolled through his biography; he started out by playing five different instruments when he reached the age of five, he got into a very good high school AND collage by a music scholarship and then he went to work by composing some of his own pieces and working as a judge for young musician competitions. Then he founded his own competition, and that had been a big hit ever since it started. But up until recently, he did not allow his competition to be aired on television. Families and friends could enter the competition hall with the people competing, but he did not let the public know what was happening during the competitions. That is strange, seeing as how this is a famous competition…

Then something caught my eye, a link that said: **Memories Erased: Competition winner forgets how to play. **I clicked on that link and it took me to a site with a picture of a winner, and an article. It said that the winner of the competition three years ago completely forgot how to read and play music. Then it went on to describing the winner, and their accomplishments. Scientists and doctors still could not figure out what exactly caused it, or how to reverse the effects. So far, the winner's memory condition seemed to be irrevocable.

I closed my eyes and thought about it; it could have been an infection, or a disease that has not been discovered. But still, all of this seems strange: Naraku shutting out the public from the competition, only revealing the winner, and the memory wipeout of a winner of his competition. Not to mention my feeling about his appearance earlier. Still, that does not prove that Naraku was involved in any of this…

So I researched it. I went to Google, Yahool, Ask Jeeves, and all those other sites to try to discover something more about the memory-erasing. All sights had the same results, the same facts as the first article I found, and a couple of the names of the winners and runner-ups. Some of them moved overseas to promote their career, and some started teaching lessons.

Well, that information did not prove anything. I guess that, that certain winner had his own problems with his brain.

"Rin?"

"Ah!" I jumped at the sudden noise, which came from mom who was just coming in the door. I was so into my 'researching' that I did not hear my mom arriving.

"You're up late," she obviously pointed out.

"I know that, but it's Sunday tomorrow." I replied while turning off my computer.

"Still, it's not healthy. It is better to go to bed early and wake up early then to do the opposite." Ah dear mother, that is not the lingo among the high school kids in this modern world. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

"Well, you get the same hours of sleep either way." I grinned at my quick-witted comeback.

Mom sighed, "Go to sleep. I am. Good night."

"Night." I responded as she lethargically walked up to her room.

I should probably sleep too; it was almost twelve. I lumbered up to my room, and changed into my PJs. "Goodnight Mr. Squishy." I said to my soft, plushy frog. He was very green, and squishy.

--------

_I was walking through an alley, filled with giant garbage bags. I climbed through them, and then I saw an intersection. To my right were many shops and restaurants, and to my left were the docks and the warehouses. I foraged for a weapon, and found a giant yardstick under a garbage bag. I picked it up and I looked straight ahead, and there were spiraling stairs. All of a sudden, I heard a cacophony from behind me and I started to run. But which way? To the right where the lights and dancing was? To the left where the blackened warehouses looms? Or straight where the unknown stairs led? T_

_Then I saw a figure, looming in the area between the docks and the stairs. But why there? Why not the happy place? Isn't the happy place the best place? I could tell that it was a man that was pointing towards the dark place. The cacophony became louder, and I had to think quick. Suddenly, another person appeared in the area between the shops and the stairs. This time, it was a girl pointing towards the shops and the dancing. And finally, a person appeared right in front of the winding stairs. I could not tell whom that person was, but he seemed to be confused as to which way to walk. I ran and I ran, and the sounds became louder and closer until…_

My eyes shot open.

Now that was strange. Very strange. I had learned from recent experiences to think about dreams before I got out of bed, because I remember them better. So let us see… There were two people, pointing different directions. There was one in the middle, who seemed nonplus about the situation, and there was me, running. How come I can't think about this dream metaphorically? There were too many people in my dream to put into reality. But how weird that dream was… I just knew it had to symbolize something, with the roads and people, but WHAT?

-------

For the rest of the day, I tried to put my dream in a safety deposit box in the back of my mind. It was Sunday, so for most of the day, I had to study and prepare ahead of time for my tests so that I would have time to practice when the competition came nearer. Kagome, Sango and I helped each other study over video chat, and soon after, I had to meet Sesshomaru for my lesson. Unfortunately, while I was packing, I spilled some of my soda on my music. Sesshomaru had especially given me a five-minute lecture on coddling my books. His solicit tone made me think that these sheets of music were worth a million!

Uh-oh.

-------

"Sorry."

I heard him heave a huge sigh, "Well, at least its a little spill…"

"Sorry, sorry, I am SO sorry!"

"It is fine I suppose…"

"Sorry…"

"Rin! Get a grip; I said it was fine. Just try to be a little bit more careful next time. Ok?" He said soothingly.

"Sorr—Huh?" I looked up and blinked at him. A few moments passed before my brain processed what he had said. "Oh sorry! I did not realize that you said that. Sorry."

"Stop saying…Sorry." He said, with a bit of teeth-grinding.

"Sorr—Uhh…Hi." I giggled at my choice of a sentence there. It was just another result of my "quick-witted" thinking…

He nodded, "Much better."

I straightened myself up and since I was not in a mood for him to teach me, I tried to strike up a conversation. And I had the perfect topic.

"I was looking around on the Internet last night, and I saw an article about a winner of the CT a few years ago." And I continued to tell him what I found out while he listened attentively.

"Hm, I see. Well, that is sure strange. That person just probably had a bit of trouble with his brain; it is tragic though. After winning the competition too." He responded after I finished, his face a bit passive.

"Well, I sure hope they can fix him up. I would hate to have my memories of my journey through piano erased," I said thoughtfully.

"Hn. Were you trying to distract me so that I would not teach you today?" He asked with a little grin, changing the subject.

"MAYbe… Heehee" I laughed.

"You're lucky today, I don't feel like teaching today either. Do you want to take a walk with me?"

My face lit up with no trace of pique in my expression, "Yes!" This was a surprise indeed, but I did like the idea nonetheless.

"The boardwalk by the beach?"

"Sure!" So Sesshomaru drove us to the boardwalk in his black Corvette. It was a very nice day outside. Good thing we did not have to stay inside and practice while the sun was shining brightly outside. Even serious piano players like me need a break once in a while.

-------

"Wow! The clouds look so fluffy!" I exclaimed as we took a seat on the railing.

He smirked, "Clouds are fluffy…"

"Well they look fluffier than normal!" I chirped, while absorbing the scenery.

He shrugged, "That works." I took a moment to examine him, and as usual, he looked perfect. His eyes seemed to brighten up today, his usual amber turned a bit gold. He turned the eyes to me, "What are you looking at?"

I blushed and turned away, "Nothing."

"You were obviously staring at SOMETHING, considering your great interest in it." I blushed even harder. He was not supposed to notice my examination of him! But of course, being his usual good-at-everything self; he HAD to notice. He looked towards one of the shops and then said, "You're blushing."

Well you really cannot blame me.

"Ok, ok, I'm. Happy?" I surprise even myself with my choice of sentences.

He asked in a child-like way while grinning his mouth off, "May I ask why?"

"B-because I thought…thought of an embarrassing moment! Yeah!" Oh yeah! Albert Einstein moment right then and there! I am so smart…

He 'hehed', "As BELEIVABLE as it sounds, I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"Well believe! You have a lifetime to do so! I'm getting a smoothie, do you want one?" I asked, trying to steer our conversation away from my embarrassing moment.

"Mango please."

"Ok." So I almost ran to the smoothie stand to get away from him. I would have to say this day was certainly turning out odd, but exciting anyhow.

Taking my sweet time getting the smoothies was very fun indeed! I got them, and then I went to window shop and compose myself for the rest of my time with him. Soon after, I walked back to him to find him.

Not there…?

"Sesshomaru! Where are you?" I called as I looked around the area. My scrutiny of him led down to the beach/dock area, and I still could not find him. "That's not very nice of him to walk off like that…" I muttered to myself.

"That's not very nice of you to go shopping with my drink in your hand," a voice said from behind me.

"Eek!" I jumped, almost dropping both the drinks.

I turned around to an innocent looking Sesshomaru, "Hi."

I shoved the smoothie at him, "it's not very nice to scare people".

"Well, I can take a break from being Mr. Nice Guy once in a while, right?" He said, taking a sip of his drink.

I frowned, "Take a break with someone else! You know, outside of my lessons, you are really…" I could not place the word. He was really…really…really…WHAT?

"Really what?"

"A real smarty-pants!" We stared at each other for a while, and then I broke into laughter. WOW. I was so good with my intense vocabulary!

He smirked, "Smarty-pants… That's a new one."

"New one? So what else do you get called?" I asked, breathing heavily from all my laughing.

"Oh, a lot of things…" He pondered it 'wisely' and then said, "Do you REALLY want to know? I'll probably make you blush again."

My jaw dropped, "AGAIN?!"

"You thought I didn't know about your examination of my beauty?" He asked in his silky little voice. "I'm so honored to see that you were go engrossed by my beauty." He added with a flattering smile and a flick of his hair.

Now I was beginning to blush again… Aw man! "I-I-I never—"

"Don't deny it; you're a very bad liar too." I could see the amusement in his eyes; that little lunatic… Thinking that I would---- Ok, maybe I would…

"Hmph."

"Don't worry, I get it all the time! Smarty-pants on the other hand…" An invigorated grin from tear to ear formed after his statement, and all I could do was blush even harder.

"You must be REALLY popular then." I stated and he laughed. "Huh?"

"I'm not popular, I'm just beautiful, jaw-dropping beautiful."

I tried to process this, REALLY tried, but my brain just could not undertake the responsibility of a MAN, calling himself BEAUTIFUL. As true as that was, it just was not RIGHT!

Finally, a light bulb appeared, "You know what you are? You're a narcissist!"

He shrugged once again, "So what if I am?"

"Uhh…" He got me, and he got me good. "Ok, ok, you win." If I had ears that stood out like a dog's, they would be dropping by now.

"Ahh, that was fun! You are very fun to be around with, Rin."

"So that you can pick on me?"

A corner of his mouth went up, probably thinking of what else to torture me with. "MAYbe… But you're just fun."

"Uhh… A FROG!"

He blinked and sarcastically said, "Way to thank a compliment…A FROG."

"Oh dear! Sorry! But I saw a frog! And it was cute!" I then 'composed' myself and 'ahemed'. "Thank you dear Sesshomaru for complimenting me."

"You are welcome, dear Rin." Then there was an awkward silence, and then he said, "You like frogs?"

"Yeah, a lot. They may seem slimy, but they're cute!"

"I see…"

"What animal do you like?" I asked.

"I prefer dragons; powerful yet graceful."

"That suits you perfectly!"

He smiled, "Thank you."

**A/n: -Sigh- Sorry I haven't updated in a while; my schedule has been very busy. Please review, cuz right now, I'm not really that motivated to keep on posting chapters. Thank you.**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Okay guys, this isn't a real chapter, obviously, and this note is here because I'm putting this story on hold for a while. Unless you guys** really **want me to keep posting chapters, I will do so. For now though, I am very unmotivated and don't think posting new chapters will do any good. Soo...this story is officially on **hold.**


End file.
